


Warlock discovers what happens to the fallen plants

by nighttime_stars



Series: Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley adopts Warlock, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Tags Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Warlock was expecting a very large plant shredder that turned the plants into fertiliser for the others though, he had to admit, what really happened to them makes a lot more sense





	Warlock discovers what happens to the fallen plants

Warlock woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly happy. It was like his dreams came true; he had been whisked away from a stifling household to live with Nanny and Brother Francis in London. His room was a lot smaller than the one in his old house and he only had the basics in terms of clothes but Nanny had made sure he was comfortable and felt safe before he went to sleep.

And they had very good Wi-Fi, so Warlock officially loved his new home.

Nanny ate breakfast with him, though she said that Brother Francis had to go to his bookshop earlier that morning. Warlock asked if he could continue to call them by his childish nick-names as he recognised that they probably weren’t their actual names or professions.

Looking at him softly, Nanny said, “Of course dear. Whatever you want.”

“What are we doing today?” Warlock asked once he had finished his cereal. (It was his favourite: chocolate Cheerios)

“Well,” Nanny said, “you could help me water my plants if you want.”

**

Warlock had stood in the corner of the room as Nanny stalked past his plants and shouted at them. He could see the leaves trembling when he picked up a small plant and took it to a hidden room. Loud scary noises erupted from the hidden room and eventually, Nanny came back with an empty pot.

Warlock knew why the plants grew so well now; they were too terrified not to.

“Nanny, you’re a bit weird.”

Nanny smiled softly at him (and that was very confusing for the plants) and said, “Remember this Warlock, fear is a powerful deterrent.”

Warlock nodded; Nanny had been giving him lessons like this for as long as he remembered and it hadn’t stopped since he moved in.

“Now,” Nanny said, putting down the water-sprayer, “what do you want to do today?”

However, Warlock was burning with curiosity and instead asked a question of his own, “What do you do with the plants that aren’t good enough?”

Nanny smirked and gestured for Warlock to follow. The plants trembled around him, most likely fearing for his life as he and Nanny went into the hidden room. Warlock was expecting a very large plant shredder that turned the plants into fertiliser for the others. It seemed like something Nanny would do.

Instead, the room had several pots which held beautiful plants. Warlock noticed that they all had a slight imperfection whether it was a leaf spot or crinkling. However, they looked happier and relatively healthy than their neighbours in the other room.

“Why?” Warlock asked.

“It’s so they can heal dear. Once they are better, they’ll join the others again,” Nanny said, “However, you cannot tell them. Everyone who has seen this room is sworn to secrecy.” Nanny looked quite pleased with himself as he looked over the plants in his clinic.

“Yeah,” Warlock said, “You’re very weird.” Though he guesses that it made more sense than the shredder idea, Nanny was too kind to destroy his plants.

**

Later that morning, something occurred to Warlock and he immediately went to ask Nanny. He found him prepping lunch in the kitchen and said, “I’m surprised that Brother Francis doesn’t look after the plants. He was a gardener.”

“I wouldn’t trust that angel anywhere near my plants,” Nanny scoffed, “He kept _slugs_ in his garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was tempted to have a giant plant-shredder machine as that would have been hilarious but, to be honest, this makes more sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 where I am open to requests/questions.


End file.
